


Echoes: Characters

by valley_pauper



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Spoilers, Trolls, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valley_pauper/pseuds/valley_pauper
Summary: Character bios forand more than echoes talk along the walls. Watch out for spoilers!





	1. From Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is information and images on the original characters for and more than echoes talk along the walls. Characters will be ordered by appearance in the story, and information will be updated only as it is revealed in the story. Or if I think it is important for context. Or if I want to mess with you :P 
> 
> Once all characters are introduced I will edit this to be more comprehensive and easy to use.
> 
> Beware of Spoilers!
> 
> Characters are originally made using xsaria's Homestuck Fan Troll Creator and TNTGiraffe's Grub Creator 3. Eventually, when I find the time, I'll make my own sprites. Some character images differ from their appearance in the main story - the main story descriptions are the accurate ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Vanguard, the first team of trolls Sollux meets in chapter two.

**ISOVER DENIEB**

intersectedDirection [ID]

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter two

Appears in chapters: 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8

* * *

**FAIYET AURIGA**

frameworkArmor [FA]

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter two

Appears in chapters: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9

* * *

**DANELL RUBAHL**

delightfulRumormonger [DR]

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter two

Appears in chapters: 2, 3, 4

* * *

**KETRAS ------**

koxswainAbomination [KA]

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter two

Appears in chapters: 2, 3, 4

* * *

**CEIROS ------**

contraryMongrel [CM]

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter two

Appears in chapters: 2, 3, 4

 


	2. From Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seadweller introduced in chapter 4.

**RISZHI ------**

rhapsodistReciter [RR]

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter four

Appears in chapters: 4, 6


	3. From Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters introduced in chapter 6, including Helios and some of the kids.

**AIRYSS ------**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter six

Appears in chapters: 6, 7

* * *

**LEARIN ------**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter six

Appears in chapters: 6, 7

* * *

**CYBELE AMPORA**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter six

Appears in chapters: 6, 7

* * *

**NYALLA ------**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter six

Appears in chapters: 6, 7

* * *

**UMIDAN ------**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter six

Appears in chapters: 6, 7

* * *

**HELIOS ------**

heirsBulwarked [HB]

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter six

Appears in chapters: 6, 7 


	4. From Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red girl from chapter 8.

**MIAR-- ------**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

First appearance: chapter eight

Appears in chapters: 8


End file.
